


Clone Your Bone

by Raelynn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelynn/pseuds/Raelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So conchepion said: "An insane thought crosses your head in your current half-dead state like Molly having ‘toys’ and Sherlock knowing about those toys and then him giving her a gift that is an exact replica of his (yeah it’s that word you’re looking for)."</p>
<p>And I have a friend who actually did it.  The story was hilarious, so I decided to write this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clone Your Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [conchepcion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conchepcion/gifts).



“Sherlock, what on earth is this?” Molly turned the box around in her hands, gaping at the lurid drawings.

“It’s a kit. During our time together it has not escaped my notice that you have quite a collection of …” he stumbled here, staring over her left shoulder for a moment before dragging his attention back to her eyes. “Toys.”

Molly could feel the blush creeping across her face. She had been sleeping with Sherlock Holmes for six months, how on earth did he still manage to make her blush?

“Okay?” she said.

“Mycroft has me leaving on a mission for him. I will be gone for several weeks. We’ve not been apart that long since we started…” Sherlock gestured between the two of them, still unable to say the words “dating” or “boyfriend.” “...being involved.”

Molly nodded. “Okay?”

“So, it is my assumption that you will be diving back into your toybox while I’m gone. This is a kit to make a mold of my erect penis and then make a silicone toy from the mold. I thought you might enjoy having a ...replica.”

Molly looked down at the box again, and then up at Sherlock. “Seems complicated.”

“It’s science, Molly, we should have this easily in...um...hand.”

oOo

Twenty minutes later found them standing in the kitchen of 221B, a large metal mixing bowl in front of them. “Okay, so, you mix this powder with some water of the correct temperature, and then pour it into the tube, and then place the tube on my penis, and then wait two minutes.” 

Molly looked down at the bowl and then over at Sherlock, standing there in his dressing gown and pyjamas. She took the instructions out of Sherlock’s hands and looked it over. “Once it’s mixed we only have like a minute to get you into the, um, mold. So we should probably get you ready first.”

Sherlock raised his eyebrows as Molly dropped to her knees in front of him, pulling his cock out of his pyjamas. Molly was unsurprised that he started hardening before she’d even slipped him into her mouth. Once Molly had rebooted Sherlock’s sex drive, he had been pretty insatiable. Molly swirled her tongue around his head and then slid him into her mouth, sucking and licking. She reached up with one hand to cup his balls, and then looked up at him.

Sherlock was staring down at the pathologist, transfixed. Molly slowly slid him out of her mouth. “The mix, Sherlock, or else you’ll finish and we won’t be able to do this!”

She turned her attention back to his slowly hardening cock, and Sherlock reached over to flick on the kettle. Once the water boiled he poured some into a bowl, then dropped a thermometer in there. Little by little he added cold water until the temperature was right, then measured out the correct amount and poured it into the metal bowl. Stopping to steal a glance at Molly, he smiled and reached down, playing with her hair. “That feels so good, Molly. Shame you’ll have to stop.”

“I'll make it up to you when we’re done, promise,” she said from around his cock, and he ripped open the bag of powder and stirred it into the water. Once it achieved the correct consistency, he poured it into the tube and patted Molly on the head. “Okay.”

Molly reluctantly took her mouth off his cock, giving him a quick kiss on the head before allowing him to help her to her feet. She looked down at the tube full of flesh-colored goo and wrinkled her nose.

Sherlock shrugged, and carefully slid his cock into the tube. Molly watched. “Ah, now I see why you shaved!”

They stood there for a second, and Sherlock squirmed. “I don’t think this is going to work, Molly.”

“How come?” she said, looking down.

“Do you have any idea how difficult it is to maintain an erection when your cock is shoved into a tube of goo that is leaking out back all over you? It’s far from sexy. I did not anticipate how unpleasant this would be.”

Molly reached up on her tiptoes, snogging Sherlock mercilessly, her hands in his curls, tugging in just the way she knew he liked, but when the two minutes were up and he’d extricated his manhood from the tube, they looked into it and sighed.

“Well, we might as well fill it and see what we get,” said Molly. “But I’m pretty well acquainted with your erection and I’m fairly sure that’s not a replica.

Molly and Sherlock filled the mold and left it on the table to harden. When they came back later and removed the newly minted dildo from the mold, Sherlock stared at it.

“That needs to be destroyed.” he said simply. “Immediately.”

“I dunno, Sherlock, it’s kind of cute!” said Molly, turning it around in her hands. “I mean, it’s not what I’m used to, but it’s still you.”

Sherlock snatched it away. “I won’t have that floating around as an example of my erect penis! That’s my...vaguely erect penis and no.”

Molly giggled, snatching it back from him. “I never knew you were so concerned about the size of your dick, Sherlock. I don’t know, it might be nice. Imagine how nice it’ll be for me when you get back and I get the real thing!”

Sherlock glared down at the offending phallus, and sighed. “Fine. But NO ONE is to ever see that. Ever. If we break up, I want it back.”

“Yes, Sherlock,” said Molly patiently. “If we break up, you can have your penis back. Both of them. Besides,” she said with a wicked grin, “I bet it would be fun to use it in tandem with the real thing.” She grinned mischievously and washed it off in the kitchen sink before disappearing down the hall to the bedroom. “Coming?” she called over her shoulder.

“I suspect I will be soon,” murmured Sherlock, following her.


End file.
